1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a safety switch device, and more particularly to a safety switch device for a gas jet soldering gun.
2. Description of the Related Prior Art
A conventional gas jet soldering gun in accordance with the prior art shown in FIG. 1 comprises a housing 10, an igniter 12 mounted in the housing 10, and a push button 11 mounted on the housing 10 for pressing the push button 11 so as to start the igniter 12 to ignite the fire. However, a child or a person may unintentionally and easily touch -and press the push button 11 to start the igniter 12 to ignite so that the front end of the gas jet soldering gun will eject a flame at a high temperature, thereby easily injuring the child or the person.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided a safety switch device for a gas jet soldering gun comprising:
a housing, having a rear end defining an opening, the opening having an inner side provided with a catch flange, the catch flange having an inner side wall face defining an L-shaped drive slot including a longitudinal slot and a transverse slot communicating with each other, the housing having a positioning seat mounted in a predetermined position thereof, a catch block mounted in the housing and located between the opening and the positioning seat, a hook seat provided in the catch block;
an igniter, positioned on the positioning seat of the housing, and including a drive lever protruding outward from the opening of the housing, the drive lever being pressed to form an electronic ignition action;
a spring, fitted outside of the igniter, and having a first end provided with a first locking hook and a second end provided with a second locking hook, the first locking hook located toward one side of the igniter and positioned in the hook seat of the catch block of the housing; and
a cap-shaped ignition push button, having an inner edge rested on the drive lever of the igniter and the spring, and having a lower edge provided with a protruding annular flange mating with the catch flange of the opening of the housing, the protruding annular flange slidably mounted in the housing, and having an outer periphery provided with a locking drive block, the locking drive block being slidable to be inserted into the L-shaped drive slot of the housing, an insertion hook provided in the ignition push button for securing the second locking hook of the spring, whereby the spring stores a compression stress and a torsion stress, so that the ignition push button can in turn be returned to and locked in the transverse slot of the L-shaped drive slot of the housing.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a safety switch device for a gas jet soldering gun which includes a ignition push button having an outer periphery provided with a locking drive block, a housing having an inner wall defining an L-shaped drive slot mating with the locking drive block, and a spring mounted in the ignition push button for providing an axial thrust and a rotational torque. In such a manner, the user has to rotate the ignition push button to a proper position so that the ignition push button can be pressed to drive the igniter to ignite the fire, thereby preventing a child from freely opening the gas jet soldering gun.
Further benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent after a careful reading of the detailed description with appropriate reference to the accompanying drawings.